Historias
by Ak1sA
Summary: House cuenta una historia de "terror" --Desafío--


Yo y mi niña interna caprichosa que se niega a rechazar un desafío (suspiro) tengo más parecido a House de lo que pensé xD.

Bueno este es un desafío impuesto por mi querida niña Rowen de la H, así que si échenle la culpa a ella xDDD (escapa de Row)

Las palabras que me dijo que usara son: Álamo, sombrero, bastón, rana, patines de hielo y también que hubiera un toque hameron (eso es la razón por la cual la consideré un desafío muy... desafiante xD).

Igual lo hago por que es mi honor el que está en juego xD y mi vida ya que sé que Row se las arreglará para golpearme a pesar de la diferencia de latitudes xD. La historia que verán luego por allí está inspirada en la canción "White pearl, black ocean" porque justo estaba escuchando esa canción cuando el desafío fue hecho xD, pero yo creé la historia xD.

Con respecto al diálogo médico, no tengo ni la más mínima idea si eso es correcto o no xD así que síganme la corriente xD  
Y si encuentran partes donde las letras están pegadas, echenle la culpa al FFnet que me odia TT

Ok basta de delirios. Comencemos el delirio que me ordenaron escribir xD

* * *

- ¡HOUSE!

La decana entró a la sala de diagnósticos. Los patitos y el mencionado, o mejor dicho el gritado, se sobresaltaron.

- Oh, oh. Vino la bruja malvada

- ¡Te dije bien claro que no podías hacer la biopsia!

- Tenía una buena teoría...

- Y dime - Cuddy se acercó a él, ceño fruncido y hablando en un susurro amenazante - ¿qué resultados obtuviste, eh? - le estampó un informe en el pecho - Todo normal. Arriesgaste paralizar - comenzó a alzar la voz - a una niña de 8 años ¡por una estúpida e imposible teoría!

- De hecho- dijo Cameron, quien se colocó al lado de House, haciendo que la atención de todos se centrara en ella - no era imposible. Había probabilidades de que el nervio estuviera afectado y causara los últimos síntomas.

Cuddy alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos

- Ok, error de expresión - seguía hablando en un tono bastante atemorizante - muchas gracias, doctora Cameron por hacérmelo notar. Era una estúpida e IMPROBABLE teoría. Un cinco por ciento de probabilidades no amerita una biopsia.

- Bueno, nada pasó ¿o sí? - dijo House

- No, pero los padres han amenazado demandar al departamento.

- Oh, cierto, lo olvidé. Aquí lo que importa es el presupuesto del hospital.

- A menos - siguió hablando como si no hubiera sido interrumpida - que el departamento se quede cuidando a la niña las 24 horas del día hasta que se recupere.

- Ya la escucharon, Chase, Foreman - ambos doctores abrieron la boca en sorpresa - vayan a hacer de niñeras

- De hecho, TÚ vas a ser de niñera, House

- ¡YO?

- SÍ, TÚ - le mostró un libro de cuentos - y ahora la niña quiere que le leas una historia.

- ¿Acabas de rebajar a tu mejor médico a ser esclavo de una niña?

- Si "mi mejor médico" quiere seguir trabajando en este hospital, será esclavo de quien yo le diga y lo será con una sonrisa.

Lanzó el libro de cuentos a la mesa con tal fuerza que Chase y Foreman pensaron que se había roto y luego de darle una mirada amenazante al nefrólogo, se fue.

- Oh, bien - House cogió el libro -Cameron y yo vamos a hacer el trabajo sucio.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Tengo cara de cuenta-cuentos acaso? Además, es la chica bonita la que siempre cuenta historias a los niños. Vamos.

Cameron dirigió una mirada a sus colegas antes de seguir a su jefe.

- Oigan y ustedes dos ¿qué esperan? - dijo House, dándose la vuelta

- Pensé que ustedes dos iban a hacer el trabajo sucio - se defendió Foreman

- Si, contar el cuento, pero ustedes también vendrán porque tenemos que cuidarla, así que despeguen sus traseros del asiento y síganme

Chase y Foreman se levantaron molestos y los siguieron.

* * *

- Así que Emily...

- Amelia - refunfuñó la niña

- Como sea - House le dió el libro a la doctora,la cual estabasu costado - tía Cameron, acá presente, te va a contar una historia.

- ¿Qué historia quieres que te cuente? - preguntó la inmunóloga, abriendo el libro

- No lo sé.

- ¿Caperucita roja? - preguntó Foreman

-El lobo no me gusta

- Ok ¿los tres cochinitos? - preguntó Chase

- Los cerdos me dan miedo

- ¿Blancanieves? - preguntó de nuevo Foreman

- Me la han leído cien veces

- ¿Cenicienta? - preguntó Cameron

- Tengo ocho, no cinco, no quiero que me lean las estúpidas historias de ese libro

- ¿Y entonces, por qué le dijiste a Cuddy que te leamos una estúpida historia de este libro? - se quejó House

- Yo no he dicho que me lean una historia, dije que me cuenten una historia

- ¿Quieres que te invente una historia?

- Sí

El nefrólogo tenía ganas de apalear a la niña con su **_bastón_**

- House, está bien, yo me encargo si quieres - dijo Cameron

- Mi teoría, mi error, mi castigo. ¿ok? - House se puso de pie y colocó el libro en una mesita cerca a la puerta

Cameron asintió, mientras él se sentaba en la cama de la niña

- Aunque igual voy a necesitar ayuda así que... - palmeó un costado de la cama

Ellasonrió y se sentó frente a él.

- Ustedes dos, atrás de mí, pero no tan cerca. Creamos un efecto dramático

Ambos doctores rodaron los ojos, pero obedecieron

- Bien, enana, te contaré una historia de terror que me la contó el amigo de un amigo.

- Te apuesto que no me va a dar miedo

- Ok, si te da miedo, le dices a Cuddy que ya no quieres que estemos aquí las 24 horas ¿Hecho?

- Hecho

-Entonces comencemos.

"Hace tiempo, cuando el amigo de mi amigo era joven, hubo una celebración en el pueblo donde vivía. Era un pequeño pueblo, situado frente al mar. Hugo, el nombre del chico, vivía solo, desde que su padre y único pariente desapareció una noche de año nuevo sin luna y apareció muerto y desnudo en las orillas de la playa..."

- ¡House! - susurró Cameron - ¿no crees que eso sea algo, ehm, inapropiado para una niña?

- Quería una historia de terror ¿o no?

- Sí - dijo Amelia

- Continuemos entonces...

"Hugo era tímido, pero orgulloso. Siempre se mantenía alejado de la gente y paraba más tiempo en su casa: el faro. Había aprendido de su padre cómo manejarlo y su trabajo era iluminar los mares en la noche. Nunca, ni una sola noche, dejaba de trabajar; puesto que la vida de muchos marineros estaban en sus manos.

Esa noche, sin embargo, había una celebración por año nuevo, y fue invitado al pueblo. El faro estaba exactamente a mil pasos de la plaza donde iba a ser la fiesta y pensó: '¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo va a estar allí y no sería necesario que iluminara el mar esa noche'.

Entonces fue. La fiesta estaba comenzando y la estaba pasando bien. Pasaron las horas, vino el año nuevo y todos comenzaron a tomar cada vez más y más y él también lo hizo. Ya eran como las 5 de la mañana, faltaba poco para el amanecer y aún estaban los viejos del pueblo usando _**sombreros **_graciosos, charlando y cantando, pero él se separó un poco del grupo y se sentó en una banca bajo un **_álamo _**desde donde se podía ver el mar a lo lejos.

Y entonces, una hermosa mujer se sentó a su costado. De piel tan blanca como la arena de la playa y de ojos tan azules como el mar al mediodía. Cabello marrón como el tronco del árbol bajo donde estaban y labios rojos como el rojo sangre de la luna que aún brillaba en el cielo en ese momento. Se enamoró de ella al instante. No sabía de donde era, su nombre, o por qué estaba allí en ese momento, pero se acercó más a ella y la besó..."

-Vaya, quien lo diría, House puede ser romántico - se burló Foreman

- ¿Quieres que siga contando o no?

- Ok, ok, no dije nada

"Tomó su mano y la invitó a dar un paseo por la orilla. Caminaron los mil pasos de la plaza a su casa y otros más hasta llegar a donde el mar chocaba fieramente con la tierra. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente caminaron tomados de la mano hasta que ella se detuvo y le dijo que quería estar junto a él para siempre.

Él por supuesto aceptó. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y juntó sus labios con los suyos de nuevo. Pero esta vez el beso era más distinto, más apasionado. Ella acariciaba su espalda, mientras él acariciaba su pelo y poco a poco, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer cada vez más su cuer..."

- Ok, House, creo que puedes saltearte esa parte - dijo Chase

- Ow ¡pero esa es la mejor parte!

- House - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Está bien, está bien

"Pero mientras la besaba, sintió algo extraño enla parte de abajo del..."

- ¡HOUSE!

- Pervertidos, déjenme terminar la oración

"Abajo del corazón. Como si una fuerza se lo quisiera sacar. Sintió miedo, quiso alejarse, pero no quería a la vez. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos para decirle lo que pasaba, vio que sus ojos ya no eran azules sino rojos, y sus labios azules en vez de rojos. Quiso soltarla, pero no podía moverse. Ella le decía que se quedara con ella y comenzó a abrazarlo más fuertemente, mientras él luchaba por zafarse. Peleaba y peleaba pero sus fuerzas se terminaban, y en esose le ocurrióuna idea y le dijo ala chicaque no la quería.Ella lo miró con furia, sus ojos rojos ardían como si fuera el mismo infierno, y al verlos,las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se desvanecieron y se desmayó.

Cuando volvió en sí, quiso levantarse, pero vio que en su pecho tenía una **_rana_** muerta. '¿Una rana?' se preguntó. La cogió entre sus manos y se dio cuenta que la cabeza de la rana era marrón, del mismo color que el pelo de la chica y el cuerpo blanco, del mismo color de su piel. Asustado, la soltó y se puso de pie rápidamente.

Fue entonces cuando vio que era de noche. ¡De noche¡Todo oscuro y sin nadie que maneje el faro! Miró al cielo: no había luna siquiera para que iluminara en algo la playa.

Corrió al faro, pero antes de llegar, vio una multitud reunida cerca a la orilla. Temeroso, se acercó a ella. Todos lo miraron con odio mientras se habría paso entre ellos.

'Todos los del barco han muerto' dijo una señora con lágrimas en los ojos, 'el mar nos ha traído sus cuerpos. Tu tienes la culpa. Tu eres quien iluminaba el mar'

Pánico se apoderó de él, mientras trataba de acercarse a los cuerpos, desesperado para comprobar si en verdad estaban muertos, si todo esto era su culpa.

Cuando llegó, los cuerpos dediez marineros estaban boca abajo, desnudos. Hugo tuvo la horrible sensación de haber visto esto antes. Se acercó a uno de ellos y lo giró.

Lo que vio le infundió tal terror, que en ese mismo instante cayó muerto.

El mismo nombre que él vio tatuado con sangre en el pecho de su padre, cuando lo encontraron muerto en la noche anterior al año nuevo sin luna estaba escrito en el pecho del marinero.

Aunque él nunca lo supo, era el nombre de la chica de la cual se enamoró y terminó odiando...

Ése nombre era..."

- ¡AMELIAAAAAA!

- ¡AAHHHH! - todos gritaron cuando House gritó de repente y los tomó por sorpresa.

House se reía sin control.

- ¡House! - gritaron los médicos

- ¿Qué paso? - Cuddyy Wilson, quienes estaban cerca de allí vinieron corriendo al escuchar los gritos

- Oh, les conté una historia de terror

- ¡No fue de terror! Eso no dio miedo- gritó Amelia

- Hey, gritaste ¿o no? eso significa que yo gané

-No es justo.

- La próxima vez que le pidas algo a tus padres, pídeles _**patines de hielo**_ nuevos en vez de que un completo extraño te cuente historias. Yo gané.

- ¿Qué ganaste? - preguntó Cuddy

- Mi libertad - dijo triunfalmente

- House, esto fue lo que pidieron sus padres, así que vas a estar aquí, quieras o no.

El nefrólogo se quedó callado, perdido en sus pensamientos

- ¿House?

- Tu ataque lo sufriste en la pista de patinaje ¿no es asíEmily?

- Amelia. Y sí.

- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

- No lo sé.

- Háganle una tomografía - les dijo a los patitos

- ¿Qué estamos buscando?- preguntó Foreman

- Lo dejaré como sorpresa. Ahora vayan.

Los tres se fueron con Amelia, dejando a Cuddy, Wilson y House solos.

- Así que ¿quieren oír una historia?

- ¿Les contaste la historia del tipo que vivía en un faro? - preguntó Cuddy, mientras se sentaba en la cama, a su costado.

- Oh, cierto, fue a ti a quien conté primero esa historia. No hay nada mejor que una Cuddy asustada y aferrada al brazo de uno.

Cuddy rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

- ¿Cuál es esa? - preguntó Wilson

House sonrió pícaramente y le guiñó un ojo a Cuddy. Ella sonrió de igual manera mientras Wilson se sentaba frente a ambos.

- Ok, esta es la historia que me la contó un amigo de un amigo...


End file.
